gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
De Hogan Centraal railway station
De Hogan Centraal (Traditional Chinese: 皓根中央車站; English: The Hogan Central) is a railway station and a transit complex in Vandehogan hosted by Veolia Transportation intended for Viva buses interchanges. It was located in Tesone Circle, across the City Hall of Vandehogan. It is the second biggest public transit junction in Gravenhurst Region. This public transit junction serves over 4 rapid transit lines (2 bus rapid transit, and 2 train lines), and 7 conventional bus routes. The terminal is 3 stories high. Services History The terminal was built in 1995, and opened on January 15, 1996, the exact same day as the first Viva line, Viva Blue, begun its service. The terminal was opened as a normal Vivastation intended to serve the nearby City Hall. The stop was named as City Hall. On July 1, 1997, a new route of Viva, the Viva Pink, was launched. The terminal was chosen to become a major interchange between the two Viva lines. Therefore, on February 6, 1997, Veolia Transportation announced a major upgrade of the stop. The stop was successfully upgraded from a stop to a fully functional terminal by July 1, and renamed to Vandehogan Terminal. On August 30, 2003, parts of the terminal was rented to Gravenhurst Regional Transit (GRT). This allowed GRT routes to connect to the terminal. Additional platforms were funded and built by GRT later on. Both the GRT and Veolia Transportation announced that the GO Transit McAssure Line will service the terminal beginning summer 2009 (and the McAssure line did began its service at the terminal beginning August 30, 2009), and the GO Transit Haldimond Line will service the terminal beginning Spring 2010, but the exact date has not been set. A train station and bus terminal concourse has been constructed (see image) as of February 2009, where GRT, gCards, and Viva tickets are sold here. Veolia Transportation announced on October 1, 2009, that Viva Green will begin its service on February 14, 2010. Platform 3 for the terminal will be opened on this date to accommodate the new Viva line. In September 2015, the Government of Gravenhurst, on behalf of GO Transit, has announced that it has finished the acquisition of the terminal. This move is believed to be a part of the region's effort to improve the region's railway network. The terminal is thus now a government property. Beginning 13 September 2015, in accordance with the name change of the City of The Hogan (formerly Vandehogan), the station's name was changed to De Hogan Centraal. Platforms Layout Lower Level * Platform 1A - Viva Blue Eastbound * Platform 1B - Viva Blue Westbound * Platform 2A - Viva Pink Northbound * Platform 2B - Viva Pink Southbound * Platform 3 - Viva Green Middle Level * Platform 4A - GO Transit McAssure Line Westbound * Platform 4B - GO Transit McAssure Line Eastbound * Platform 5A - GO Transit Haldimond Line Northbound (Future) * Platform 5B - GO Transit Haldimond Line Southbound (Future) Upper Level * Platform 6 - GRT Routes 110A, 113 * Platform 7 - GRT Routes 111, 111A * Platform 8 - GRT Route 112 * Platform 9 - GRT Route 114 * Platform 10 - GRT Route 500, Back-up Platform for GRT vehicles Exits Layout * Exit 1 - Tesone Circle * Exit 2 - Vandehogan City Hall * Exit 3 - Tersion Line * Exit 4 - City Park * Exit 5 - Seo Won Road * Exit 6 - Sonya Road Category:Vivastation Category:GO Train Stations Category:Bus Terminals Category:Viva Blue Category:Viva Pink Category:Viva Green Category:McAssure Line Category:Haldimond Line